Sageata de argint a violonistului
by aden no name 021R
Summary: Ordinul este in aceiasi stare ( aproape ) , noah la fel . Destul de normal . Dar de ce sunt eu acolo si de ce ma bag in misiuni . Ce dracu se intampla .
1. Chapter 1

Crish/Aden : da , ce mai faceti ? Da , m-am intors . Aceasta poveste este bazata in mare parte pe un vis pe care l-am avut , am inlocuit anumite parti si le-am schimbat cu alte idei .( Allen intra in camera , merg imediat si il imbratisez strans ). Allen ai revenit , mi-a fost dor de tine .

Allen : n .. u ... pot ... respira !

Crish/Aden : ( ii dau drumul ) si acum sa clarificam ceva , Crish sau Aden (e aceiasi persoana ) din poveste sunt eu si desigur o sa mai bag cativa OC , daca vreti sa fiti OC in poveste sa-mi spuneti prin mesaj sau comentariu . Si acum nu-va mai retin , SA INCEPEM !( fug din camera )

Allen : ( oftat ) e fara speranta , oricum Crish/Aden nu detine DGM , ii apartine lui Katsura Hoshino .

_**Nota autor : toate capitolele vor fi scrise din punctul meu de vedere (**_ adica Pov Aden )

oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh

(in afara de partea asta )

Ordinul Negru :

Pov persoana a 3-a :

Toti sefi Filialelor Ordinului Negru , Leverrier si Generali ( toti , si da stiu ca e un miracol ca Generalul Cross e acolo ) se aflau in sedinta de ceva timp , discutau despre razboi si in mare parte despre facturile imense ale lui Cross ( se pricepe la asta ).

Deodata se auzi o alarma , iar Komui Lee stia ce insemna , era de la Hevlaska . Komui se ridica rapid si fuge spre camera ei ( s-au unde o sta- stiu unde sta) , toti il urmara ingrijorati .

Komui a coborat pana la ea ," Hev , ce s-a intamplat ?" spune Komui .

"Komui , am gasit un nou accomondor , dar e o problema . " spune Hevlaska usor .

" Si care e problema ? " Intreaba Leverrier , taios.

" Accomondor-ul se afla intr-un loc indepartat " spune Hevlaska relaxata , toti sefi Filialelor cad jos .( stil anime )

" Si din nou , care e problema ? " ceru Leverrier , evident nervos .

" E mai departe decat crezi , dar daca intri pe usa aceea ajungi imediat . Nu trimite exorcisti , nu sunt sigura ca ei se vor mai putea intorce daca o iau pe acolo ." si arata spre o usa alba , ciudata , care statea plutind in aer . Toti se uitau la usa , sceptici , dar n-au vrut sa intrebe .

" Asta e tot ?" , Hev da din cap ca da , " Bine , acum voi duceti-va dupa accomondor ." , membri Krow si Link se pregateau sa deschida usa cand Hevlaska i-a oprit .

" Asteptati , mai intai trebuie sa stiti pe cine cautati , se numeste ..."

oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Lumea mea :**

**La scoala :**

**Ora de istorie :**

Tic - Tac , Tic - Tac ...

Elevi asteptau in rabdare , era o clasa normala , chiar tipica , nimic deosebit . Printre ei este se afla si o fata cu par saten inchis , asimetric ( pe o parte scurt , in cazul meu stanga si cealalta parte lasata mai lunga , in cazul meu trece cu cativa centimetri de ureche ) , partea mai lunga lasata pe ochi ; ochi sunt caprui ; Purta o pereche de blugi verde inchis si un tricou alb . Pe spatarul scaunului sau statea o geaca neagra , iar sub ea era o bluza de trening gri cu gluga si purta niste tenisi negri cu dungi rosi .

" _Cat mai dureaza ora ? Sper ca se va termina in curand _" gandesc eu . Asta sunt eu , o eleva in primul an de liceu , asteptand cu nerabdare ca ora sa se termine , evident asta era ultima ei ora de scoala , la propriu .

Ma uit repede la ceas ," _Bine , mai sunt 5 minute _" . Din senin in fata banci mele apare o lumina alba , mi-am acoperit ochi si am asteptat sa se opreasca . Dupa ce se opreste , ma uit si vad ca sunt 4 oameni cu manti negru cu gluga trasa pe cap , ascunzandu-si fetele . Mai era si un barbat tanar cu parul blod sau castaniu deschis ( cred ca ambele ) prins intr-o coada la spate si cu doua puncte verzi pe frunte . In spatele lor era o usa alba , dar doua puncte atinge usa si din senin ea se micsoreaza si o baga in buzunar .

" _Imi par cunoscuti , parca i-am mai vazut undeva . Doar nu , nu se poate _", ma uit socata si imi dau seama ca sunt membri Krow si Link din -man , chiar in fata mea . Din senin Link scoate o foaie de hartie si o studiaza ," E cineva aici pe nume Crish .", toti din clasa se uita la ei si dupa arata spre mine , ma ridic si ii intind mana ," Salut , Crish nu e numele meu , dar puteti sa-mi spune-ti asa . Incantata de cunostinta si fara suparare , ce vrei Link ".

Link ma priveste cateva minute socat , " De unde sti cum ma cheama ?" ,"_Din anime _" gandesc eu , dar nu-i pot spune . Link vede ca nu raspund si continua ," Nu conteaza , vino , mergem la Ordinul Negru ." ma apuca de brat si ma taraste afara , cand iesim in afara scoli si imi da drumul ," De ce nu folosesti usa , omule ?" intreb , confuza .

" Credeam ca vrei sa-ti iei cateva lucruri inainte sa mergem ."

" Ai dreptate " , mergem rapid la mine acasa si incerc sa scap cand nu sunt atenti , dar ma prind , asa ca renunt si i-au cateva lucruri, haine , telefon , incarcator , laptop si doua skateboard-uri . Link se uita la cele 2 skateboard-uri , dar nu zice nimic .

ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Am intrat prin usa aceea alba si cand am trecut-o m-am uitat in jur si am vazut ca sunt in camera lui Hevlaska ."_ sa nu le mai zic pe nume , pana nu mi le zic ei . Daca fac asta o sa se sperie si cine stie ce o sa creada Leverrier _" si cu asta in minte le fac cu mana," Salut ! Nu va voi spun numele meu , dar puteti sa-mi spune-ti Crish sau Aden , dupa preferinte . Incantata de cunostinta " inchei cu un zambet .

" Incantat , eu sunt Komui Lee , seful acestei Filiale . Acum daca nu te superi , Hev vrei sa verifici rata synchro, te rog " ceru Komui .

Hevlaska vine si cu bratele imi atinge skateboard din mana si incepe sa calculeze rata .

"5% ... 16 % ... 23% ... 39% ... 41% ... 58% ... 67% . Rata ei este de 67% , arma ei este aceasta " si arata spre skteboard-ul din mana ( sa clarificam , tin unul in mana si am unul in husa la spate ) . Toti se uita la skteboard-ul cu un desen cu craniu si cu roti negre .

"Cei aia ?" ma uit prin jur si il vad pe Timothy in camera , probabil a venit s-o caute pe Generalul Klaud ( pe cine pacalesc , a venit sa-i faca o farsa lui Leverrier ) .

" Este un skateboard si crede-ma e distractiv , vrei sa incerci ?" dupa ce am intrebat ochi lui au inceput sa sclipeasca si am luat asta ca un DA. Ma duc pana la el pe skateboard pana la el si il dau pe cel din husa lui si il invat cum sa mearga pe el , era clar ca Timothy se distra .

" Bine vino in biroul meu sa-ti verific innocenta ." si cu asta l-am urmat pe Komui in biroul lui , alaturi de Timothy care inca mergea pe skateboard si cu Generalul Klaud ,la cererea lui Komui .

oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh

" Dami-l putin , te rog ." , nu-l ascult .

" Nu , e primul meu skateboard asta ,cine stie ce-o sa-i faci ." spun , incapatanata .

" Promit ca nu-i fac nimic " , dupa 10 minute il dau , astept inca 5 minute , in care vorbesc cu Johnny despre cum vreau sa fie uniforma mea si dupa am primesc skateboard-ul inapoi de la Komui .A ramas la fel doar ca in loc de imaginea cu craniu era o sageta de argint .

" Sageata de argint . Imi place , asa ramane numele " spun fericita , ma urc pe el si il incerc si observ ca roata era reparata ."Ai reparat roata ?"

"Da , nu trebuia ?" intreaba el amuzat , merg spre el si il imbratisez ," Mersi " ii spun recunoscatoare .

" Acum ar trebui sa te odihnesti , iti voi arata camera ta , dar inainte de asta . General Klaud ea e noul tau ucenic ."si cu asta Komui mi-a arata camera si arata exact ca celelalte din Ordin . Mi-am despachetat lucrurile , m-am schimbat si am sprijit skateboard de perete , am adormit cu un singur gand in minte ,"_Asta sigur e un vis implinit _" .

ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Crish/Aden : gata , sper ca va placut .

Allen : ce era cu roata stricata ?

Crish/Aden : am fost in parc vara trecuta si am trecut peste un sarpe de mai multe ori si mi s-a stricat roata .

Allen : si sarpele ?

Crish/Aden : i se sfartecase gatul .

Allen : esti culmea .( pleaca nervos din camera )

Crish/Aden : da ce-am facut ? Oricum , daca vreti sa fiti OC in povestea mea comentati sau trimiteti-mi mesaj si vom discuta despre asta si pana data viitoate , NE MAI VEDEM !


	2. Chapter 2

Crish/Aden : da , ce mai faceti ? avem 2 OC noi in capitolul asta .Sa vedem daca ghiciti cine sunt .

Allen : iar incepem cu asta .

Crish/Aden : da si ce e cu tonul tau ?

Allen : esti fara speranta ( oftat ).

iulianag71 : ai dreptate Allen , chiar e fara speranta !( da afirmativ din cap ) .

Crish/Aden : Hei , tu de partea cui esti ?

iulianag71 : de partea lui Allen .

Allen : vezi ca am dreptate , esti fara speranta .

Crish/Aden : pana aici , Allen sa te distrezi cu Cross , nu te mai salvez de la el .

Allen : nu

iulianag71 : nu-ti fa griji Allen , te voi proteja eu de Cross .

Crish/Aden : fir-ar , nu conteaza , nu detin DGM , ii apartine lui Katsura Hoshino . ( plec nervoasa din camera )

ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh

_**Ordinul negru :**_

_**12:20 dupa-amiaza :**_

Dormeam linistita , ( da asta e a doua zi la Ordin ), deodata imi suna telefonul , caut cu ochi inchisi telefonul prin pat , dar nu-l gasesc , nervoasa ma ridic repede din pat sa-l caut , dar sfarsesc prin a cadea din pat . Am reusit sa gasesc telefonul si ma uit sa vad cine ma suna , ii raspund repede , inainte sa inchida .

" Ce e Simo , de ce ma trezesti la ora asta devreme ?" intreb eu , putin adormita .

" _Devreme , e ora 12 , pe bune invata sa te trezesti mai devreme . _" spune Simo , amuzata .

" Niciodata " spun cu incapatanare .( nu sunt matinala , deloc )

" _Oricum , unde esti ?_"

" Ba , deci n-o sa-ti vina sa crezi , sunt in universul DGM si sunt un exorcist . Stiu ca suna ciudat , dar e adevarat , ma jur ."

" _Stiu ca e adevarat , mai iti amintesti camerele de supraveghere de la scoala , ei bine mergeau si au surprins tot . Esti pe toate canalele de stiri , vorbesc in continuu despre tine ! _"

" Pe bune ! " spun entuziasmata .

" _Asta nu e important acum . Am o intrebare . De ce nu m-ai luat si pe mine ? E Tyki la fel de sexi ? E Allen la fel de dragut ? S-a dat Lavi la tine ? Poti sa-i zici lui Devitto ca daca il vad il violez cand doarme ? Stai nu-i spune asta . _"

" Stai , ai zis o intrebare , nu 5 . Nu te-am luat ca nu stiu unde stai , si pe ceilalti nu i-am vazut inca , asta e deabea a doua zi si pe bune . Stai , nu trebuia sa fi la scoala acum ? "

" _Pai , sunt . _"

" O atunci , nu te deranjez , pa . "

" _ Stai nu inchide , trebuie sa ... _" si inchid telefonul .

" Hai sa merg la micul dejun " , ma schimb intr-o pereche de blugi albastri , mulati , cu bretele lasate in jos ; cu o bluza neagra cu scris alb pe el si i-au o camasa rosie in carouri si ii suflec manecile pana la jumatatea bratului . Si ma incalt cu tenisi mei ( cei din cap trecut ) , inainte sa plec imi i-au ochelari cu jumatate de rama , de culoarea rosie .

Ies din camera si ma invart prin coridoare " _Nu pot sa cred ca m-am pierdut , cred ca proasta directie a lui Allen e contagioasa , nu l-am intalnit inca , dar sunt sigura de asta _" , mai ratacesc cateva minute pana dau un colt si intru in cineva , ma uit sa vad cine este si il vad pe Lavi in modul lui hiper .

" Hei uita-te pe unde mergi Lav-, vreau sa spun cine esti ?" , se uita suspicios la mine .

" STRIKE " ii dau o palma si il trezesc inapoi la realitate . " Scuze , mergeam la Yuu-chan , vroiam sa-i impletesc parul , ma ajuti ?" cere Lavi in modul hiper .

" Sigur , de ce nu ." spun , cu un ranjet .

Lavi ma conduce in sala de meditatie , sau asa ceva , si il vad pe Kanda meditand , imediat eu si Lavi mergem la Kanda si incepem sa-i impletim parul , dar ma trezesc cu mugen la gatul meu . Lavi fuge imediat si ma lasa singura cu Kanda .

" Care e rostul la asta " intreaba Kanda , evident nervos .

" Pai , te-am vazut cu Katana si am crezut ca esti un mare razboinic japonez si am auzit ca razboinici japonezi isi impletesc parul in timpul liber , asa ca am vrut sa te ajut ." mint eu repede ( minciuna asta face parte din vis ) .

" Inteleg , dar daca mai te prind ca faci asta inca o data , te voi felia cu mugen , inteles ? "

" Da si ma intrebam poti sa ma inveti sa lupt cu Katana , mereu mi-am dorit sa stiu cum ."

" Che " , se duce intr-un colt si imi arunca o Katana de lemn , dar inainte sa incepem apar Generalul Klaud si Generalul Cross impreuna cu Timothy si o fata pe care n-am vazut-o pana acum in anime , era inalta , avea parul lung pana la fund , negru ; ochi albastri ca cerul dinainte de rasarir , avea corpul sublu , dar potrivit si purta o jacheta de exorcist si o mini-fusta .

" Aici erai , te caut de 3 ore , credeam ca te-ai pierdut prin Ordin ." spune Generalul Klaud

" Nu m-am pierdut , eram in camera mea , dormeam " , ma indrept spre fata si o salut ," Salut , nu-ti spun numele meu , dar poti sa-mi spui Crish sau Aden , cum preferi ." si ii intind mana , ea mi-o apuca si imi strange mana .

" Incantata , sunt Akemi . Sunt ucenica Generalului Cross , eu ii opresc din facut prosti " si ii trimite lui Cross o privire gen "ai - face - bine - sa - fi- cuminte " . " Sti mereu am vrut sa ii rad mustata lui Leverrier , dar nu pot de krow "

" Cred ca te pot ajuta cu asta " , incep sa ranjesc ," vino cu mine " , ii spun si o trag din sala . Ne invartim putin dar il vedem pe Leverrier in hol , ma opresc brusc ," Bine , acum dute la el , si spune-i ..." si ii soptesc restul la ureche .

Akemi se duce pana la Leverrier , cu o privire serioasa ," Domnule Inspector Leverrier , am ceva sa va raportez !"

" Sper ca e important " spune Leverrier deranjat de prezenta ei .

" Da , domnule . Am vazut doi telemetri de acelasi sex , sarutandu-se "

" Ce , unde ? " ," _Bingo , si-a lasat garda jos _" si cu asta ma urc pe skateboard si ma duc cu viteza spre el , in timp ce tin in mana o lama foarte ascutita ( nu stiu de unde am luat-o ) , cand ma apropi strig repede ," **Dati-va la o parte , repede , am pierdut controlul **" . Akemi se da la o parte , dar Leverrier sta nemiscat , inca nervos de la ce i-a spus Akemi .Si cu o miscare rapida , ii tai mustata , dar el nu observa , era mult prea nervos s-o faca .

" Acum , zi unde sunt ." cere Leverrier furios .

" 3 holuri mai incolo ."

Si cu asta Leverrier pleaca , eu si Akemi mai asteptam putin si dupa incepem sa radem , " Nu pot sa cred ca ai reusit , incerc de mult timp , dar tu ai reusit , trebuie sa vi cu mine mai des ." spune Akemi printre rasete .

" Sigur , dar mai important ai niste chibrituri ? "

" Da , poti sa le iei , sunt ale lui Cross "

" Mersi " le i-au de la ea , adun ce-a mai ramas din mustata lui Leverrier si ii dau foc , Akemi se uita confuza la mine , " Distrug dovezile , ca sa nu ne prinda .

ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

_**Lumea mea :**_

_**Scoala , ora de chimie :**_

Pov Simo :

" _Nu pot sa cred ca Aden e in universul DGM , mi-as dori sa merg si eu acolo si sa stau cu Devitto , in loc sa merg la scoala _" , din senin observ ca toata lumea se uita la mine cu soc si dupa imi dau seama ca imi curge ceva lichid de pe frunte , pun mana si incepe sa ma doara ingrozitor , incerc sa ignor durerea si ma uit la mana in stare de soc , mana mea era gri inchis si era acoperita in sange , probabil de la frunte .

Din senin apare o usa de la Arca lui Noah , din care iese Devitto , singurul lucru pe care il pot gandi este " _Spune-mi ca nu visez , mereu mi-am dorit sa-l vad pe Devitto _" .

" Bine , acum tu ( arata spre Simo ) , vi cu mine . Iar voi restul veti muri " , si ridica pistolul pregatit sa traga , dar il opresc .

" Nu opreste-te , mai intai omoram profesoara " spun cu un ranjet rau pe fata ," Ai o sabie ?" , Devitto imi zambeste malefic . Leaga profesoara si imi da o sabie normala . Ma duc spre ea si incep sa o tai cu sabia , dupa ce o tai peste tot corpul in afara de fata , creand modele pe tot corpul ei , ma plictisesc si ii tai mana si ii scrijelesc cu unghiile de la mana ei pe care am taiat-o cuvantul " Sinner " pe fata .

Cand am terminat , toti colegi mei erau ingroziti de mine si tipau ingroziti , unele fete plangeau intr-un colt . dar nu mi-a pasat , am mers spre Devitto si i-am facut semn ca am terminat . Devitto ii macelareste repede pe toti cei ramasi si ma conduce la intrarea de la Arca si amandoi disparem din vedere , impreuna cu usa .

ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Crish/Aden : gata , am terminat , in caz ca nu va-ti dat seama Akemi este iulianag71 , iar Simo e Simo-chan .

Allen : pe bune , acum chiar esti culmea .

iulianag71 : esti fara speranta ! ( Allen da din cap , in acord )

Crish/Aden : hei ...( se deschide usa si apare Simo-chan , nervoasa )

Simo-chan : tu ( arata spre mine ) , ti-am zis sa nu pui partea aia cand te intrebam de Devitto .( alearga spre mine )

Crish/Aden : ( fug de Simo-chan ) , nu regret nimic .

Allen / iulianag71 : esti fara speranta ( spun amandoi la unison )


	3. Chapter 3

Crish/Aden : da , ce mai faceti ? scuze ca n-am mai scris dar o prietena de-a mea vrea sa fie OC si deabea acum am reusit sa rezolvam cu OC .( respir usurata ) .

Allen : si pentru ca esti fara speranta !

Crish/Aden : hei ! dar ...

iulianag71 : nu-l contrazice pe Allen !

Crish/Aden : nu , deci gata , plec . Toti sunteti culmea .( plec nervoasa din camera )

Allen : esti fara speranta ( ofteaza ) . Crish/Aden nu detine DGM , ii apartine lui Katsura Hoshino .

ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ordinul Negru :

Merg cu Lavi pe coridoare , pana ajungem in sala de mese , trecem pe la Jerry si comandam mancarea . Ne indreptam spre masa unde stateau Allen , Lenalee , Krowly , Miranda ( care isi cerea scuze pentru ceva ) si spre uimirea mea si Kanda care manca in liniste soba lui .

" _Mereu mi-am dorit sa fac asta , deci trebuie s-o fac _" , ajung la masa , pun tava pe masa si arat spre Allen , tipand " ESTE UN MOYASHI ! " . Toti din sala de mese incep sa rada , in afara de Allen care se uita socat la mine si chiar Kanda a lasat un mic chicotit . Allen si-a revenit din soc si se uita putin nervos , dar Lavi incepe sa vorbeasca ," Haha , stiam ca esti un moyashi , moyashi-chan " .

" Este Allen ! Allen !" striga Allen , evident nervos .

" Urusai , Baka Moyashi ! " spune Kanda nervos ," Pana si un strain spune ca esti un moyashi , deci nu mai nega " , continua Kanda.

" Nu te-a intrebat nimeni , Bakanda !" ii raspunde Allen , taios .

" Imi pare rau , Allen-kun . Dar cred ca Kanda are dreptate ." spune Lenalee , usor .

" Nu si tu " spune Allen , uitandu-se in jur , dezamagit , ca toti prieteni lui cred asta .

" Ano ... N-am vrut sa te jignesc , dar sper ca ma ierti si apropo poti sa-mi spui Crish sau Aden , dupa preferinta ." ( cred ca puteti ghici cine zice asta )

" Nu , nu este nici o problema , Aden -san " spune Allen politicos .

" Te rog spune-mi doar Aden "

" Hei , ce faceti ?" intreaba Reever , curios din cauza galagiei . " Nu conteaza . Allen , Lenalee , Lavi si Krowly aveti o misiune . Duceti-va in biroul lui Komui , Bookman e deja acolo " , si cu asta am vorbim pana au terminat de mancat si ei s-au indreptat spre misiune , din senin imi suna telefonul si melodia " Can do " de Granrodeo rasuna in sala de mese . Ma retrag , verific cine e si ii raspund .

" Da " spun ferm .

" _Ce " da " , ma ?_ " spune Simo , " _Nu conteaza , mai important , esti inca in universul DGM , nu-i asa ?_"

" Hmm , da , de ce ? "

" _Vroiam sa stiu daca se intampla ceva anormal . Gen , ceva care nu s-a intamplat in anime ._"

" Da , deci este un exorcist care nu este in anime ."

" _Ma gandeam eu , pentru ca esti in lumea aia , ai perturbat ordinea evenimentelor "_

" Adica ? "

"_ Adica , e vina ta _"

" Aaa ... Hei ! Dar asta inseamna ca acum se poate intampla orice , adica nu mai respecta anime-ul "

" _Da , de asta te-am sunat , fi atenta _"

" Stai , nu conteaza asta acum Allen si restul sunt pe o misiune , tocmai au plecat , trebuie sa ma duc sa-i ajut "

" _Care misiune ?_"

" Pai ... avand in vedere cine a mers pe misiune , as spune ca ar fi cea cu Mei Ling . Simo , trebuie sa plec sa-i ajut , pa "

" _Hei , nu inchide ... _" si cu asta am inchis , mi-am luat skateboard si am plecat .

ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh

( imaginati-va voi lupta )

Mei Ling a a fost dusa la Ordin cu tot cu innocenta ei , ma intorc usor , dar sunt chemata in biroul lui Komui si ma confrunt cu un Komui ingrijorat .

" E periculos si n-ai fost atribuita pe misiunea aia , cum explici asta ." cere repede Komui , incercand sa para dur .

" Pai ... eu aveam treaba si eram in apropiere , si am vazut lupta , asa ca am intervenit , dar partea buna avem 2 noi exorcisti ."

" Ce vrei sa spui prin 2 , parca era doar Mei Ling ." cere Komui , confuz .

" Cand ma intorceam , m-am pierdut , cred ca proasta directie a lui Allen e contagioasa . dar asta nu e important . Am trecut printr-un sat si am mai gasit inca un accommondor si l-am adus aici " , fac semn spre usa si intra o fata inalta , cu parul blond prins in coada , cu bretonul peste un ochi ; ochi de culoarea verzi ; purta o fusta cu putin peste genunchi neagra ; asortati cu o pereche de pantofi negri ; o camasa alba cu o cravata ( daia pe care o puarta cowboy , cred ) si o vesta neagra . Dar cel mai interesant era ca pe mana dreapta purta o manusa ( de-aia de tras cu arcul ) cu o cruce de argint pe ea .

" Buna , eu sunt Linna , incantata " spune Linna .

Si cu asta am mai vorbit putin , pana m-am retras in camera mea .

oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh

Crish/Aden : gata , sper ca va placut .

iulianag71 : e prea scurt , fa mai lung . Spune si tu ceva Allen .

Allen : degeaba , nu va asculta .

Crish/Aden : da , Linna este colega mea Georgi .

Allen : dasta a durat atat ?

Crish/Allen : da , oricum , pana data viitoare , NE MAI VEDEM !


	4. ch4 farsa 2

Crish/Aden : da , ce mai faceti ?

Allen : ce ai facut pana acum ?

Crish/Aden : pai , vezi ca ...

Allen : nici o scuza ( ma taraste in alta camera ) , treci si scrie .( pleaca si tranteste usa )

Crish/Aden : hei ( aud rasete pe hol ) , iuly tu l-ai pus sa faca asta ? Sti ceva nu conteaza . ( oftat ) eu nu detin DGM , ii apartine lui Katsura Hoshino .

oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh

**Ordinul Negru :**

**Sala de antrenament :**

" Am ajuns , sa incepem antrenamentul " spun eu vesela .

" Am inceput antrenamentul acum 2 ore , unde ai fost ?" intreaba Klaud .

" Am dormit ." spun ca si cum ar fi cel mai evident lucru din lume .

"Cat dormi ?" intreaba Timothy .

" Ce ? Azi m-am trezit mai devreme , nu-i de ajuns ."

" Nu mai conteaza , hai sa vedem mai intai daca poti sa-ti activezi innocenta " spune Generalul Klaud .

" Acum ca zici asta , nu am vazut innocenta ta . Cum arata ?" cere Timothy , curios .

" Vrei sa vezi ?" intreb cu zambetul pe buze .

" Da " cere Timothy din ce in ce mai nerabdator .

" Bine . Innocenta act..." sunt intrerupta de sunetul unor usi trantite deschis , de perete . Ma uit si il vad pe Generalul Cross si pe Akemi intrand. Cross s-a dus direct la Klaud si a inceput sa vorbeasca cu ea " _Cross iar se da la Klaud ? Nu conteaza , nu va reusi _".

" Buna . "

" Buna , Akemi ! Ce faci ?"

" Ma gandesc cum sa-l enervez pe Leverrier . Ma ajuti cu asta , datorita tie data trecuta am reusit ." si incepe sa ranjeasca .

" Sigur , de ce nu ? Vino , trebuie sa facem o oprire mai intai ." spun si incep sa ma indrept spre usa , cu Akemi in spatele meu .

oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh

"Si ce facem cu astea ?" intreaba Akemi , aratand spre jacketele de soldati din mana mea .

" O sa vezi . " spun cu un ranjet ," Si te-a enervat cineva in ultimul timp ?"

" In afara de Cross , doar trebuie sa-l bat pe Lavi , de ce ?"

" O sa vezi . Uite-l pe Leverrier ."

" Uite-l si pe Kanda ." , " _Exact la timp _"

" Bine , sa incepem . Eu ma ocup de Krow , tu de Leverrier . Spune exact ce ti-am spus . Eu merg prima . ", Akemi da din cap si ne despartim .

Merg spre membri Krow si le zambesc usor . " Buna ! V-am adus noile jackete pe care le-a comandat special Leverrier . Si acum imbracatile ." Toti se uita sceptici la mine , iar unul se pregateste sa ma intrebe ceva , dar il tai repede . " Ce mai asteptati ? Leverrier le-a comandat special pentru voi , doar nu il insultati , refuzand sa le purtati ?" si cu asta au luat jacketele si le-au imbracat .

" Link , Leverrier a ordonat ca odata ce porti jacketa , sa iti pui gluga si sa iti ti capul inclinat in jos .Fara comentari , e un ordin direct ." . Dupa ce ma asigur ca-si pune gluga si se intoarce cu spatele unde scrie mare , cu alb " CURVA LUI HITLER " ii fac semn lui Akemi sa inceapa .

Ma apropi si ma pregatesc sa intervin atunci cand trebuie , dar pana atunci voi viziona .

" Domnule inspector Leverrier , am facut o greseala , asa ca executati-ma ." spune Akemi , ferm .

" Ce ai facut ?" intreaba Leverrier , era evident ca n-avea chef de Akemi .

" Vaticanul permite homosexuali ? "

" Nu , asta e eretic ."

" Sunt atrasa de Kanda , deci sunt eretica ." la comentariul asta Kanda a scos-o pe mugen si se indrepta spre ei .Leverrier s-a prins la ce se referea Akemi si incepea sa se enerveze de toata prostia acelui argument . Observ asta si intervin .

" Domnule , iertati-o . Ne-am antrenat impreuna si am lovit-o destul de tare in cap . Si mai bine puneti membri krow sa mearga in fata , e un eretic care vrea sa va atace , eu trebuie sa il calmez pe Kanda . " Leverrier se pregatea sa plece sa vada despre ce e vorba . " Si domnule , nu va uitati jacketa ." , Leverrier i-a jacketa si pleaca , cu membri krow in fata , fara sa observe ca pe spatele jacketei scrie mare , cu alb " HITLER " .

Ma uit la Akemi si vad ca la gatul ei e mugen . " Kanda , iart-o . A petrecut prea mult timp cu Lavi si a luat prostia de la el . Deci , n-o baga in seama . Pa ! " si o trag de langa Kanda .

" Pentru ce era partea cu Kanda ?" intreaba Akemi .

" Trebuia sa ii distrag lui Leverrier atentia de la jackete si sa am o scuza sa plec ."

" Si treaba cu jacketele , a fost putin amuzant ." spune Akemi cu un zambet .

" Cine a zis ca asta e tot ? " intreb eu si Akemi se uita confuz la mine . " Sa mergem . Tot ce trebuie sa faci e sa spui asta . " si incep sa-i soptesc la ureche .

oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Biroul lui Komui :**

Cand am intrat , tot ce am vazut era un morman mare de hartii si am presupus ca acolo e Komui . " Esti gata ? "

" Da ." , Akemi trage aer in piept si incepe . " Doamne , noi nici n-avem iubit si ea deja ... "

" Da , sunt geloasa pe ea . Vreau si eu un iubit ca al ei ! "

" Si stii ce mi-a spus ieri ? Ca ea deja " a facut-o " .

" Serios ? "

" Da ."

Din senin toate hartiile sunt imbrastiate si se aud hohote . " NU ! DULCEA MEA , LENALEE ! CINE AR INDRAZNI ? "

" Dar nu pot sa cred ca Lavi ... " sunt intrerupta de strigatul lui Komui .

" O SA IL OMOR PE LAVI ! " si cu asta Komui fuge din birou . Il urmarim pe Komui , care pe drum la trimis pe Sir Komulin 3 dupa Lavi . Cand am ajuns Lavi era in tigaia lui Sir Komulin ( sa intamplat in sezonul 1 ) . Cand il lasa putin jos , ma duc spre Lavi si ii intind o foaie .

" Aici scrie ca n-o mai enervezi pe Akemi pentru o saptamana , semneaza si te scap de Komui .", Lavi nici n-a stat pe ganduri si a semnat .

" L-am vazut pe Cross cu o sticla de vin si spunea ceva despre cucerirea ei ." spun eu spre Akemi si ii fac semn sa continuie .

" Da si eu . Mergea spre sala de antrenament . " , cum aude asta Komui fuge spre sala si noi il urmarim .

Cand am ajuns il vedem pe Cross distrugandu-l pe Komulin, dar Cross era putin sifonat , semn ca a incasat cateva lovituri bune .

Dupa inca 5 minute in care Komui la urmarit pe Cross cu o arma lasar ( nu stiu cu ce era arma ) , ne plictisim de asta si ii fac semn lui Akemi sa incepem ultima parte a planului .

" Doamne , biata de ea ... " spune Akemi destul de tare cat s-o auda Komui .

" Da , sa-i faca asa ceva ..." continui eu .

" S-o puna sa poarte jacketa aia de soldat ..." spune Akemi .

" Si pe spate sa scrie ca e _**CURVA **_lui " , accentuez cuvantul " curva " si Komui e atent la mine .

" Cine ?" spune Komui .

" Unul care poarta o jacketa militara si pe spate scrie HITLER " dupa ce termin de spus , Komui scoate o telecomanda si apare alt Sir Komulin .

Scot popcorn si o intreb pe Akemi . " Vi sa vezi spectacolul ?"

" Da " si cu asta plecam dupa Komui .

oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Crish/Aden : si gata cu farsa .

Allen : n-aveai ce face ?

Crish/Aden : nu .

Allen : ...

Crish/Aden : am planificat unele parti cu iuly . Si pana data viitoare , NE MAI VEDEM !


End file.
